


Chase

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some reasoning on why York went with Tex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

They always leaned on each other, that’s the way it had been since the beginning. Carolina knew how to keep York on his toes, how to make his heart race until it felt like it would burst, and York knew how to make her lighten up, to get her to laugh until the stress of the missions faded away. It was the perfect system, and York would never have risked ruining it with silly words. It fell apart anyways.

He felt her begin slipping after Tex showed up. She focused more on climbing higher, on winning, and they no longer could lean on each other. Instead, York was left to bend until he thought he would break, trying to hold her up just so she wouldn’t crumple in on herself. And then she would bolt off, leaving him scrambling just to keep his balance, before he stubbornly (stupidly) trailed after her. The more she pushed herself, the more he fell behind.

After she finally woke up in the hospital and just brushed past him- demanding to see the director, demanding to get her AIs back, demanding another goddamn chance to kill herself- York realized that no matter how fast he chased after her, he was going to lose her anyways.

That was why, when Tex offered him the chance to find answers, bring down the project, and save the woman that still meant more to him than anything, he took it.

He just hoped she would take the time someday to understand.


End file.
